Walk Away
by OhMyPanlix
Summary: Felix is in purgatory and dealing with the fact that the person he trusted most killed him. (Panlix...ish)


_**Now our lives have changed, I wish that I could heal.**_

_**Time has taken love, a darker side revealed.**_

_**For every lie begins wih what we used to feel.**_

_**\- Walk Away, Black Veil Brides**_

* * *

Felix leaned against the well. A gaping whole lay in the middle of his chest where his heart used to be. The heart Peter had literally _stole_. That's what confused him so much. Why'd he take it forcefully? Didn't he know that Felix would've of ripped it from his chest himself and given it to him had Peter just asked? Or even given him a head's up? No. He just got a "you should be flattered", and he was. The great Peter Pan loved him the most, out of everyone. Even his own son.

And the most sickening part is, despite his resentment towards him, he was most angry that it wasn't even Peter's face he saw last. No, it was the young face of Storybrooke's most beloved child - Henry. He knew Peter and Henry's bodies were switched back because from time to time you'd hear what the one's you care about most are saying. And Felix seriously wished the change had come before Peter killed him. That way he'd see Peter last. Though, it'd be harder, of course, because Peter would be directly in the middle of enemy territory. Then again, wouldn't he be able to just magic his way to well and finish the deed himself?

Felix shook his head. He lied to him anyway. Peter made a promise to him and then he broke it. He _promised _they would rule the new Neverland together. He _promised. _Felix curled his hands into tight fists, the empty pit in his chest feeling far more numb. It was an oppressive feeling. To have something so prominent missing from you. His heart. His loyal, beating heart.

It was interesting to see his heart. He figured it'd be black like Peter's was when they took it out of his chest for safe keeping. They had hid it in a box. It probably was still in Neverland. Or did it disappear with Peter? But that wasn't the point. He wasn't think about Peter's heart. He was thinking of his own. Felix ground his teeth and brought the image of his heart back into his mind.

It was glowing red, not a single speck of darkness. That was very curious. What protected his soul from the darkness that Peter Pan was shrouded in? Felix surely wasn't a saint, so what protected it? His hope? His neverending belief in Peter Pan? The intense loyalty? ...the love?

But that heart was destroyed. Destroyed by Peter. He'd never know why his heart and soul was safe from darkness. He was dead and alone in this dark, desolate place. There was no going back. No returning to his beloved Neverland, the only real home he'd ever known. All because of Peter Pan. Because Felix believed in the wrong person. Because he trusted the wrong person, and now that person was dead.

He knew Peter was dead. Those snippets of him talking had stopped a while ago. How long had that been? He didn't know. Time was irrelevant in purgatory. Felix closed his eyes, feeling the emptiness radiate through his body. He was so empty, so numb. It was like his chest was hard as a rock and like something was tugging at the hole that resided there. Like his insides were so numb that it felt like a hand was digging inside his chest, looking for his heart.

Echoes from when he was alive, Felix had decided. An echo of the moment he died. That crushing, agonising feeling of someone you trust digging their borrowed hand into you and ripping out your heart to only crush it before your eyes. And all they have to say is "you should be flattered". _You should be flattered. _That one line constantly echoed through his mind until Felix couldn't take it anymore.

With a howl, Felix turned his mind away from Peter Pan. He clawed at his hair and stomped his feet. He bit his lips until they bled, fell to his knees and cursed the day he met Peter Pan. And with that, he stopped yelling. His hands slowly fell from his head and he stood, his hand gripping the well for support. He released a breath through his nose, turned from the one place that haunted him most and simply walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, my loves! Well, what a beautiful starter to my Panlix account. It's all just soo happy. *cheeky grin*_

_Just wanted to let you all know THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! And it will be much longer. So stay vigilant, my loves! _

_All my love,_

_~Captain Panlix_


End file.
